1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to model airplane control devices and particularly to model airplanes which are powered by internal combustion engines and orbit a central pylon by the utilization of control lines attached to the model plane.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
For many years model airplane enthusiasts have flown "free flight" planes having radio receivers which activate controls within the airplanes. A hand held transmitter is used by the operator to control the flight of the model airplane by sending radio signals to the receiver. Such remote control systems have one or more channels for controlling the rudder, elevators, ailerons, internal combustion engine speed or for other functions. Other model enthusiasts prefer a manually controlled airplane also powered by an internal combustion engine in which a handle is held by the operator having one or more guide lines which tether the airplane, whereupon it flies in a circle around the operator and can be maneuvered by the motion of the handle. Various other types of model airplanes have been flown in the past which are tethered to a central pylon and can be controlled remotely by mechanical or electrical mechanisms which are positioned outside of the circular flight path of the airplane.
It is not unusual for remote radio controlled model airplanes to be lost in flight, and this can cause property or personal injury much to the chagrin of the operators. Such losses may be due to electrical or mechanical malfunctions of the airplane controls, pilot error, weather conditions or the like. In addition, manually controlled tethered airplanes are crashed occasionally due to inexperience of the operators, dizziness, wind conditions and for other causes. Tethered model airplanes which are mechanically or electrically, remotely controlled oftentimes limit the operator's mobility and enjoyment during flying. Hence, a need has existed for a more realistic and convenient model airplane control system which utilizes the operator freedom of conventional radio controlled model aircraft but includes the convenience and safety of manual or mechanically remote tethered control systems.
Thus, the present invention was conceived with an awareness of the aforesaid problems and disadvantages of conventional model airplane flying controls and it is an objective of the present invention to provide model airplane control apparatus which includes a hand held radio transmitter which allows virtually unlimited movement of the operator or pilot as he controls a tethered aircraft.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide control apparatus for a tethered model airplane which includes a fixed pylon to which a rotatable radio receiver is affixed.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide control apparatus for a model airplane whereby the radio receiver is connected to control lines of a model airplane for maneuvering purposes which allows the airplane to encircle the receiver as it rotates.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a model airplane control system which is relatively inexpensive to purchase, easy to assemble and in which the control maneuvers can be quickly learned by inexperienced enthusiasts.
Various other details and advantages of the invention herein will be understood by those skilled in the art as a more revealing presentation is set forth below.